


winners prize

by leafsbabe



Series: shape of you [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsbabe/pseuds/leafsbabe
Summary: After the championship finale Mitch decides to congratulate Willy... in his own way





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this directly after the finale but it took ages to finish it.  
> I had a gay friend read over it to ensure accuracy and he said it's shockingly real.
> 
> I don't own any of the mentioned players nor do i know what they do in their free time. This work is 99.99% fiction with the only truth being that Team Sweden won the championships and Team Canada got second place, everything else is pure imagination.
> 
> Please see the end for more Notes explaining the tags to avoid any confusion.
> 
> English is not my first language and if i made any mistakes please tell me.

Willy’s back hit the bed and their medals connected soundly. He was so happy. Okay getting second place, especially if you're representing your country, can suck but he got second place in the entire world and that was more than enough for him. Maybe it had to do with his teammate laying on the expensive hotel bed below him or maybe it's just the high from the game but Mitch is feeling so alive. His phone was blowing up with congratulatory texts and so was Willy's but he really didn't care right now. 

The Swede was spread out below him, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. It was two AM in Germany and Mitchell was in love. Not with Willy, not really, he liked Willy just fine sure but he wasn't in love with him. No, he was in love with the moment. Willy's erratic breaths, the trembling of his big thighs, the wetness between them and the hickies against his neck showing Mitch that he came second, again. 

“Who was it?” Mitch mumbled against Willy's abs, licking a broad stripe up his abdomen. “Who got to you before I could?”

Willy breathes out hard and lifts his hips, trying to get some friction. His cock bumped against Mitch's collarbone, leaving a wet stripe of precum on the Canadian’s neck. “Mitch. Please. Please.”

He loved hearing Willy like that. Mitch pushed his hips down hard and asked again. “Who William?”

The rush of power was so enticing, dragging Mitch deeper into the pleasure. With Auston he was always submissive but now…

“Nikki.”

At the moaned name Mitch abandoned all interests he had in teasing the older boy’s abs and in one fluid motion crawled up on the bed to look him in the eyes. 

“Backstrom, huh?” He brought a hand up to Willy's face and softly stroked his fingertips along the blond’s jaw line. The Swede leaned into it, burying his face in Mitch's hand. His eyes were closed and Mitch wanted nothing more but to see those baby blue eyes. “Where?” He tightened his grip on half of Willy's face, turning it so he had to look at him. 

Mitch had cornered the other boy right after the game, hell, he had propositioned him right there on the damn ice. The only time when he could have done it was in the arena before leaving.

“Locker room.” Willy breathed out and something inside Mitch felt burning hot from the way his boy’s eyes were rimmed by tears. He looked so good with that little smile and the dark pink blush. Mitch wondered why they hadn't done it sooner. 

“In the locker room? You all left together so you couldn't have done it there unless…” Mitch recoiled from the older boy. Oh. Willy looked up at him, half ashamed, half smug. “How did it feel?”

Willy lifted his hips again, thrusting into the warm air between them, demanding to be touched. His gold medal laid heavy on his chest.

“How did it feel to have them watch you? The little MVP on his knees for Ovi’s pet? On the benches? The stalls? Or did you do it in the showers? To wash away every little trace of him before you came to me.” His hands wandered over Willy's sides, touching him, teasing him, but not giving him the satisfaction of pressure. 

“Did you get off of it? Your team watching you. Watching Backstrom fuck you. I bet you loved it.” He moved his hands to Willy's thighs. The older boy was trembling all over. His thighs were quivering and his pretty pink cock was drenched in precum. Mitch had been teasing him since the hug on the ice. His hands wandered over the underside of Willy's thighs and carefully lifted them, just enough to allow the cool hotel room air access to his most sensitive place. The Swede sucked in a harsh breath of air before he whined again. 

“Did you love them seeing you? Seeing what a little slut you are?” Mitch was never really one for dirty talk, he usually was in Willy's position though so he knew what kind of effect he was having on the older boy. Tears continued to pool in Willy's eyes but they didn't fall. He just wanted Mitch to stop teasing. His mind was focused on the touch on his lower half, barely registering his continuously moaned “Mitchy” and “please”. 

“I think you like that. Having your teammates watch you get fucked. Maybe we could do that when we get home.” His hands traveled higher up Willy's body and cupped his cheeks. The moan the blond boy let out was nothing if not pornographic. 

“Auston would probably let me, if we ask him really nicely on our knees. Would you like that?”

Willy was in no position to answer that question verbally. He tried his best to nod his head, his hips moving too. He just wanted Mitch to touch him. 

“He sent me a message you know. Saying how proud of me he was. That I was such a good boy winning a medal for him. You wanna know what else he said? He said to congratulate you, to take care of you, to be good for you. Am I good for you Willy?” 

“No.” 

In a matter of seconds Mitch had abandoned the other boy's lower half and crawled up the bed to look him in the eyes. His own hands on Willy's wrist pressing them into the mattress. He lowered himself enough for Willy to jab his wet cock into his abs whenever he moved and looked him directly into his eyes as he moaned again. 

“No? That hurts, Willy. Here I am trying to take care of you and you tell me I'm not good. But you just won gold so I'll excuse it. Now tell me baby, what do you want?” He breathed the last part into the Swedes' ear, gently scraping his teeth over it. 

Willy just sighed. The tears in his eyes finally falling. Mitch brought his hand up from where he was still clasping Willy's wrist to gently wipe them away. Willy's eyes are opened wide, the pale blue mirrored the moon and Mitch couldn't help but to stare at the long blond lashes that framed them. Willy was so pretty, so soft. 

“Shhhhh.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Willy's pink ones. The other boy gasped before kissing back. Mitch kept his hand on Willy's cheek, softly stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. It was innocent. Just a light touch of lips until Willy opened his mouth and Mitch followed his lead. When the blond boy finally pulled away Mitch put their foreheads together and closed his eyes, for a moment he didn't move, only breathed the same air as his teammate. 

“Fuck me.”

Willy whispered the words but to Mitch it sounded like he shouted them. 

“Please, Mitchy, please. I need…” He trailed off. He tried bucking his hips up, to get some kind of friction on his cock but Mitch pressed them down again. “Please.” A new tear rolled down his cheek and Mitch wiped it away. He softly nudged Willy's bottom lip and the older boy didn't waste a second before he opened his lips and let Mitch press his thumb inside. He swirled his tongue around it, trying to show Mitch just how good he could be so Mitch would finally touch him. 

“Shhh. I got you, baby. Let me hear you.”

His one hand stayed on Willy's cheek while the other released his wrist and slowly worked its way down the older boy's body. He stroked his hand down Willy's body, brushing his fingers over his nipples and watching the way Willy groaned around his finger. For a second his hand skimmed the gold medal that rested on Willy's chest, the once cold metal hot to the touch. He carefully avoided his crotch area and skillfully traced his fingers down the blond’s thighs. 

He lowered himself down enough to face Willy entrance. It was a bit of a struggle to stretch his arm enough for Willy to still suck at his thumb but he managed. For some reason Willy had a real oral fixation, always chewing on his mouth guards or the strings of his hoodies. Mitch promised himself to put that to good use in the morning. 

The entirety of Willy's lower half was flushed pink and wet with precum and leftover lube. He blew some cold air onto the wet skin and watched as Willy squirmed. Mitch lightly traced the outline of his entrance teasing but still not giving Willy the pleasure he craved. He started moving again, lifting his hips blindly in whatever direction he thought would give him the most friction. Mitch settled his hands on the inside of his thighs again and spread them farther apart. 

Above him Willy had grabbed his arm and was now pressing it tightly against his chest. Mitch’s heart swelled at the sight of such an endearing moment. The thought that Willy wanted him close was almost more entrancing than the fact that he was willing to share such an intimate moment with him. Mitch couldn't help himself and leaned forward, pressing a little kiss to the smooth stretch of skin between his entrance and his balls. The way Willy moaned and squirmed only made Mitch smile wider. He loved the effect he had on the older boy. He pressed closer again, pressed his nose into the crease on Willy's body where his leg met his body. His fingers found his hole again and teased the other boy with soft thumb strokes over the rim. Mitch continued mouthing at Willy's thighs but decided to have mercy on Willy. 

“Did he come in you?” He punctuated his question with a bite into the blond’s thick thigh. His index finger circled his rim but he didn't dare to enter yet. “Tell me, baby?”

Above him Willy's answer got swallowed by loud moans. Mitch placed the tip of his finger in top of Willy's entrance, he didn't presse in, just let it sit there. The other boy tried to push into it but Mitch didn't allow it. 

“No. No he didn't. Only you, Mitch. Only you. Please!” 

Willy cried out when Mitch, pleased by the answer, leaned forward and pressed a single light kiss to the tip of the Swedes' cock. He had licked one broad stripe up the underside of his dick right after he pushed Willy down on the bed but since  then neglected to willingly touch the other's cock. He wanted to prevent him from coming too soon but now he wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on his leaking member. His tongue darted out and licked up the precum that had collected on the pink tip. The blond moaned again and Mitch made the mental note to thoroughly 69 Willy in the morning. Auston always said he looked so pretty with a cock in his mouth and Mitch could imagine how pretty Willy looked. Maybe they could do it for Auston some time. He continued to mouth Willy's thighs for a while and teased the Swede’s rim before he finally snapped.

“Stop fucking teasing me about get on with it! Fuck me or I'll find somebody else to do it!” He had sat up and gripped his face, pulled it down and smashed his lips against Mitch's. Their teeth clanked together and their noses pressed against each other but it was so so good. Willy tasted like heaven and a little bit salty because of the tears but his thumb stroked Mitch's cheek and he sighed into their connected mouths. Mitch let Willy dominate the kiss, just to give him some power, before he slowly reached down and hiked Willy’s leg up so the blond could wrap it around his small waist. Willy did as Mitch silently told. He was so engrossed in the kiss that all he could do was whine and try to rub off on Mitch's abs. 

“It's okay, baby, I got you.”

He could feel the heat of Willy's body, the way he was trembling under his touch. 

“I got you.” He whispered as he slowly moved his lips away from Willy's and started peppering little butterfly kisses over the Swedes face and neck.  His fingers found Willy's entrance again a just as he pushed the tip of his index finger in he caught Willy's lips again. 

Mitch worked slowly. Willy was a paradox, sweet and willing and open but so, so tight and hot. Mitch held back the best he could, working his finger carefully and teasing. By the time he had worked his finger in up to the knuckle, Willy was breathing hot against his neck. He felt around carefully trying to find the right spot and he knew he found it when Willy bit down hard on his neck. It hurt but Mitch hoped he had drawn blood. If the mark was visible he could show it off to Auston. He felt the wetness of Willy's tongue near his collarbone and a sting when it made contact with his skin. He definitely broke skin. 

Mitch ignored Willy's broken sob as he withdrew his finger. While Willy was still open and wet enough for one finger he needed to be stretched again before they could go further. He suspected that Willy likes it a little rougher but he didn't want to hurt the older boy. Mitch had a bottle of what he hoped was lube stored in his jacket. It was embarrassing to say the least but he had asked Davo to ask Drai what lube was in German. He had gotten furious blushing emojis and some long and complicated word back. Everything in Germany seemed to be long and complicated even Draisaitl’s dick or else Connor would have hopped on that long ago. He quickly got the bottle and jumped back onto the bed. Willy immediately grabbed him and connected their lips again. 

The fact that Willy was so needy filled Mitch with even more want. He wanted to take this boy apart until everything he could do was beg. Mitch quickly opened the bottle and, yeah, thank god, it's lube. That's when a slight scent hit him so he brought his hand up to his face and sniffed. Apparently the lube was strawberry flavored. This fact made Mitch giggle. Willy loved strawberries. 

“Okay baby. I'm going to take care of you, i promise. You can scratch and bite and be as loud as you want. Okay baby? But you're not allowed to come until I say that you can. Okay?”

Willy moaned and nodded but Mitch needed to hear it. 

“You need to say it baby. I need you to say it.”

“I'm not going to come. I promise. Please fuck me. Please.”

By now the lube had warmed up so Mitch reached down and gently pushed in again. He wriggled his index finger a bit and tried to spread the lube so it would be comfortable for Willy before he carefully tried to insert a second finger alongside his first. Willy opened up so easily and the moans he let out went straight to Mitch's dick. He had carefully avoided thinking about his own release while he pleasured Willy but now it was all coming back. He wasn't a giant but he was also, as Auston so eloquently put it, “bigger than expected”. He's alright, slightly above average length, slightly above average width, slightly crooked to the right. It's a good dick. A dick that was currently burning with the need to be touched. Mitch didn't do it though. Over the last few months with Auston they had found out that, for him, it was better if he didn't touch his cock during sex. He mostly bottomed for Auston and handsfree orgasms always left him feeling more satisfied and when he topped it made him last longer. Tonight he wanted to last for Willy. 

Below him the boy moaned and Mitch remembered to move his hand. He carefully stretched Willy, every so often running his fingers over that spot that made Willy moan like a porn star. Mitch leaned back and just looked at the beautiful Swede in front of him. 

Mitch blindly patted the bed in a desperate attempt to find the lube again without taking his eyes off Willy. He finally found the bottle and quickly uncapped it. He poured some more of its slick strawberry scented content where he and Willy were joined and ever so slowly worked a third finger into the tight heat. By now the tears had returned to Willy’s eyes. Why couldn't the other boy just fuck him? All this teasing was driving him insane. Willy was begging him to move his fingers harder, faster, deeper but Mitch wouldn’t oblige. He loved the sight of Willy begging. 

When he looked away from Willy for a moment he could see the alarm clock in the corner of his eyes. Nearly an hour had passed since they began. Determined to finally give Willy the pleasure he deserved Mitch brought his head between Willy's thighs again. He concentrated on the sensitive skin at the part where his leg met his body and sucked hard. He wanted his boy to be marked up. Mitch carefully continued to stretch Willy and even went as far as inserting a fourth finger into the tight heat. The blond boy moaned again, louder than before and Mitch slowly continued to stretch him. The farthest he had ever taken were three of Auston’s thick fingers so he couldn't help but stare where they were connected. 

“Please, Mitchy. Please. Please.” Willy all but cried out. He was so close to coming bit he wanted Mitch inside him for that. He needed him. 

Mitch finally decided to stop teasing Willy and withdrew his fingers carefully. Willy looked so beautiful spread out on the bed, nude and wrecked and lovely. He picked the lube up again and squeezed a generous amount out into his palm. He wanted Willy dripping by the end of the night. Mitch left the condoms in his jacket since Willy told him he wanted Mitch to come inside of him. His boy will be so messy afterwards. Mitch spread the lube over his throbbing cock and Willy's hole before he wiped his hands on the hotel bedsheets. Willy was squirming underneath him but Mitch decided to draw the teasing out just a little bit more. He leaned over Willy and carefully arranged their medals until they were lying side by side on Willy's chest. They were face to face and when Mitch moved his hips just a tiny bit towards Willy he could feel the breathy moan that the Swede let out. His cock was neatly lined up with Willy’s crease. 

Willy could feel the weight of Mitchy’s member and tried to press back against him to finally feel him inside but Mitch wouldn't let him. 

“Do you want my cock, baby?” Mitch whispered against his lips. 

“Yes.” Willy whispered back. “Yes.”

“More than Backstrom’s?”

Willy brought his arms up and threw them around Mitch’ shoulders. He pressed their bodies together until there wasn't any space left between them. He circled his hips a little, just until Mitch was breathing hard against his skin. 

“I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. More than Nikki, more than anybody. Please. I want you to fuck me.”

Mitch leaned forward a bit more and touched his lips to Willy's. He didn't initiate a kiss, he just let them touch. 

“ As you wish, champion.” He mumbled into Willy’s mouth before he pressed forward, pressing their mouths together in a kiss while also pushing in slowly. He pressed forward steadily but slow enough for Willy to stop him if he wanted. The older boy was panting and moaning under him and Mitch abandoned his lips so Willy could press his face into his neck. Mitch could feel his hot breath on his skin as he carefully started to pull out only to push back in seconds later. He kept a slow and dragging rhythm, never pulling out far. 

“Mitchy.” Willy moaned beneath him as Mitch started to pull out until only the tip of his cock was left in Willy. “Please.”

He pushed forward into the hot tightness of Willy's body and set a hard and deep pace. The change of rhythm had the other boy wrap his arms around Mitch harder. His nails raked up and down Mitch's back and he hoped it would leave a mark. Something he could show Auston later. Willy moaned again and Mitch used the opportunity to press his mouth against the other boy's throat. He sucked hard, fully intending to leave another mark. He left one, two, three love bites all while snapping his hips faster and faster. Mitch could feel slick precum on the tip of Willy’s cock where it rubbed against his abs so he reached down and grabbed it. He gave it a firm stroke and Willy moaned that little porn star moan. Mitch could feel the vibrations on his lips from where they were still pressed against Willy's throat. There was a slight layer of sweat coating his skin that Mitch tasted as he ran his tongue over the sensitive area. His fingers were still teasing the head of Willy's cock but he reluctantly pulled away. He needed his boy to last. 

Mitch changed the pace of his thrusts, going slower and slower until he could feel Willy shudder with every move until finally he stilled, cock buried deep in Willy's tight heat and breathing heavy against the other boy's chest. The Swede was so out of it that he didn't realize the movement had stopped until Mitch's breathing had calmed down. 

“Why…” he started but quickly abandoned the sentence. A minute later, after Mitch still hadn't moved, he tried again. “Why’d you stop?” 

The breathlessness in his words made Mitch chuckle. “Because I want this to last baby. I don't want this to be over.” 

He moved up to face William, the change of position just enough to drag his cock over Willy's prostate. The resulting moan the blond let out was swallowed by Mitch's lips. He tried to keep the kiss soft at first, forcing Willy's lips shut and airily touching them with his. His tongue darted out from time to time and just traced the outline of Willy's mouth before it disappeared again and left Willy waiting. It was probably another slight movement that caused Will to gasp but once those plush lips had parted so did Mitchell’s and he dived right in. Their tongues weren't battling for dominance because dominance was never in question. Mitch moved and Willy followed, moaning. For a while they just laid there making out before Mitch's hands began to wander. It was eerily reminiscent of past days when he was just a teenager making out with his first boyfriend, hidden in his bedroom and afraid his family might walk in on them. They're still teenagers now but they're teenagers that just won the world championship, the medals pressed between them proved that, but this was more. This wasn't innocent at all. Willy's smooth skin felt hot to the touch as his hands ran over the flat of his stomach. His thighs trembled and Mitch lifted them just a little bit more until Willy had them both wrapped around his smaller waist. Instinctively Willy tightened his grip, pressing Mitch closer against him and grinding his cock to his soft abdomen. While Mitch was distracted by Willy licking into his mouth and softly biting his swollen lips, Willy used his grip on his hips to slowly move them again. Mitch's hands wandered to Willy's butt and squeezed, in response Willy dug his heel into Mitch's lower back for a second before he began giggling into their connected mouths. Mitch joined in moments later before he leaned farther forward and rested most of his weight on Willy's torso. They professional athletes so Mitch knew he could take it. His head ducked back down to Willy's throat and he immediately started on adding more hickeys while he began to move his hips. He could feel how Willy's breath hitched when he pushed in and how he whined when Mitch pulled out again. Mitch's hands held onto Willy's ass, spreading his bubbly cheeks so he could enter Willy deeper than before. He snapped his hips faster trying to get a strong rhythm going that would hopefully make Willy scream. He kind of hoped that the bed would bang against the wall with every thrust to let everyone in this hotel know what they were doing but the way Willy moaned would suffice for now. 

Mitch picked up the tempo some more, pistoning in and out of Willy's tight heat and moaning at the way it felt. There was a hot feeling bubbling in his stomach but he knew that he wanted Willy to absolutely lose it before he finished. One of his fingers wandered between their bodies and touched the place where they were connected, making Willy moan, before he firmly pressed a finger to the small place behind Willy's balls. 

The Swede shuddered beneath him and tightened his legs around Mitch's hips. Willy's heels were pressing into his back urging him to go faster, so Mitch complied. He remembered a move Auston did the first time they slept together, and many more times after that, that drove him absolutely crazy. Maybe it would work for Willy too. He sat back a bit, not slowing down as he did so, before running his hands all over Willy's body. His fingertips danced over his partner’s firm body, teasing him as he went until he had reached Willy's hands. Mitch intervened their fingers until they were holding hands. The blond boy looked up at him and Mitch couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him. As he did so he brought their connected hands up with him, pressing them into the pillow beside Willy's head. He gasped at that sensation and Mitch wasted no time to reconnect their mouths. The new position pressed their bodies together, successfully trapping their medals and Willy's hard cock between them. Mitch picked up his pace again and it wasn't long before he could feel William’s hole flutter around him and he knew that the other boy was close. He didn't come though, didn't even voice his need for release. 

“Are you close baby? Do you want to come?”

A shudder ran through Willy's entire body and he disconnected their mouths to bare his hickey-covered throat to Mitch. 

“Please! Please!”

He brought his lips up to Willy's ear, just brushing them against his earlobe. 

“Come, baby!” He whispered and seconds later Willy clenched down and shot his hot load between their bodies. Mitch stopped moving and just enjoyed the way Willy's walls were milking his cock. They stayed like that for several minutes, basking in the heat of the other. William seemed pretty out of it but as soon as Mitch moved to pull out and quickly take care of his boner himself the Swede came back to live and quickly wrapped his arms around him. 

“No. Inside.. please.”

Mitchell began to move again, slowly as to not hurt the oversensitive boy beneath him. It was easier now, knowing that Willy had come first. Mitch didn't take long and moments later he came inside Willy like the older boy had wanted him too. He still had his arms wrapped around Mitch so he couldn't move but even if he could Mitch didn't want too. Willy felt warm and welcoming and Mitch was sleepy. He felt spent and content with the fact that he pleased both Willy and Auston, couldn't wait to tell his lover what they did. 

He moved a bit to get into a comfier position but quickly realized that their torsos stuck together thanks to Willy's drying cum. Looking between their bodies he realized that he should probably get them cleaned up. Willy looked like he was about to fall asleep so Mitch slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The hotel they were staying in was a bit posh so the bathtub in the room would be big enough to fit them both. It would take some time to fill it but Mitch didn't think that Willy could stand up on his own at the moment and he didn't have enough strength left to hold him up. The water was warm and flowed faster than anticipated so Mitch stood up and walked back towards the bed to get Willy. When he saw the other boy lay on the bed he had to stop a minute and stare. There, in the crumpled sheets, laid Willy, looking like a goddamn angel. If someone had shown him a picture of the scene before tonight he would have probably guessed it to be an oil painting, hanging in a museum because it looked just like art. He walked over to Willy and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. 

“Hmmm…” the blond boy grumbled. 

“Can I take a picture? Of you?” It wasn't what Mitch had planned to say but he knew he wanted to remember tonight and every little aspect of it forever. 

“Sure.” He pressed his face back into his pillow and Mitch nearly cooed. Did he even knew how beautiful he was?

Mitch quickly snapped a few pictures before he went back over to Willy to get him to the bathroom. He voiced a little protest over leaving the warm albeit sticky bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he saw the tub he relaxed and let Mitch guide him over to it. Mitch realized that they were both still wearing the medals and only then the realization really kicked in. He had played for Canada during the world championship. Willy had played for Sweden. He had placed second. Willy won. Willy was MVP. Both of their medals had dried come on them because they had excruciating good sex in a hotel bedroom in Germany because Auston had asked him to. He enjoyed it but he was tired and sore and he was sure Willy felt the same. Mitch took off their medals and set them aside to clean them later before he poured something he hoped was body wash into the bath and helped Willy in. He joined the other boy and slid in behind him. Moments later Willy sighed and leaned back against him and moved Mitch's arms until they were wrapped around him. 

“How are you feeling?” Mitch whispered into Willy's ear. He could only see half of his face but he could see he was smiling. 

“Sore, tired, unbelievably satisfied. That was amazing Mitchy. Thank you.”

Mitch smiled too, glad that he could please Willy and basking in the compliment. He pressed a kiss against Willy's hair and then leaned back, the other boy still in his arms. 


	2. 2

“Hey Mitchy.” Auston’s face looked a bit pixelated on the tablet screen but Mitch was glad to see him.   
“Hey Aus.”   
After the bath Mitch had wrestled Willy into a pair of sweatpants and a soft shirt and brought him back to his room. Nicely speaking the one in Willy's room was ruined for the night so they snuggled up in Mitchell’s. The Swede had fallen asleep the second he hit the bed but Mitch had stayed awake. It was nearing 4am and he had to get up early but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Willy had curled up on Mitchell's stomach and he was just softly stroking his hands through Willy's hair when Auston had sent him a request for a FaceTime.   
“How are you feeling baby?” Auston inquired. He knew Mitch must be feeling bad about the loss and just wanted to cheer his boy up. But a part of him also wanted to know how things went with Willy.   
“Tired. The game was harsh and the loss is shitty but Willy was who really tired me out.” He tried to do a little half smirk at the end, trying to look smug. He could see Auston immediate reaction. The other boy sat up straighter and got that look in his eyes that showed up whenever he wanted to have a little fun.   
“Oh really?”   
“Yeah,” Mitch said, slowly adjusting the tablet so Auston could see Willy's head on his chest and the many love bites adorning his skin. He heard him breath in sharply and smiled. “You should see the marks I left on him, Aus. And he was such a good boy.” He softly stroked his hair once more.   
“And you?” Auston asked breathily, “Were you a good boy?”  
Mitch's breath hitched and he hoped Willy wouldn't notice.   
“Yes Auston, I've been good. I've been good I promise. I even told Willy…”  
“Told him what, baby? What did you do?” Auston interrupted him.   
Mitch's dick started to chub up again and he shifted ever so slightly to accommodate it. He didn't want to wake Willy and having a boner poke your chest had to be annoying.   
“I took care of him, like you said. Like you always take care of me. I even told him we should thank you when we get back. Both of us, on our knees. Would you like that?”   
Auston groaned before the picture on the screen vanished and Mitch could only see darkness. Moments later a clear “fuck” could be heard before he saw Auston's handsome face again.   
“Sorry I dropped my phone. Fuck Mitchy. Both of you?”  
“Both of us. It got him so hot Auston, when I talked about it.” On his chest, Willy shifted in his sleep and Mitch groaned. Auston was quiet for a minute so Mitch looked back down at Willy, thinking that the connection had frozen.   
“I think we should talk about it.” Auston’s voice startled Mitch. “About… the three of us. And not just for a night. Fuck Mitch, I have this picture in my head of us three in bed not even doing anything sexual. Just laying there and cuddling and shit and it makes me so happy. Like, I shouldn't feel this way since I have you and that should be enough AND YOU ARE but sometimes I think maybe we could all…” Auston trailed off.  
Mitch took a few minutes to think about it, thoughts like this hadn't crossed his mind but since Auston mentioned it he couldn't think about anything else. He was still looking at Willy and not at Auston as he answered. “To be completely honest with you, I've never even thought about it until now but … I think it could be nice. I don't know Auston, can we maybe talk about it when Willy is awake? It's nearly 4am and I'm honestly not capable of having such an important conversation right now.   
On the screen Auston’s face changed from soft to contemplating to downright dirty.   
“Okay baby. I'll call again tomorrow. Can you take care of Willy until then?” The screen didn't show much but Mitch could make out the motions of Auston's hand wandering lower until he gripped his length and leaned back on the bed. “Now baby, why don't you tell me every little detail of tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as good or long as the last chapter but at least it's something.   
> Next part in the series will either be a prequel Auston/Mitch, a sequel Auston/Mitch/Willy, or maybe even a Nicky/Ovi piece. I'm also working on different fics in other 'verses with ships that contradict the ones mentioned in here. Hit me up if you want details.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain the tags/story a litte bit:
> 
> \- it's just Willy and Mitchy fucking. That's it. There is no build up to it but a lot of teasing and foreplay before the "actual" sex.
> 
> \- It's mentioned several times that Mitch is in a sexual (and romantic but not explicitly stated monogamous) relationship with Auston. Mitch is not cheating on him since Auston told him to sleep with Willy. It is later revealed that they have openly spoken about this before and are discussing the possibility of a poly-relationship.
> 
> \- It is mention that Willy and Nicklas Backstrom had sex hours before the actions of this story while their team watched. This is included in the foreplay dirty-talk and talked about as a kink although not explicitly. 
> 
> \- At one point Nicklas is referred to as Ovi's pet, hinting at a relationship between those two. I might explore it in a later work.
> 
> \- A possible romantic attraction between Connor McDavid and Leon Draisaitl is also hinted at.
> 
> \- While they have sex Willy and Mitch do not use a condom, this is discussed beforehand and Willy explicitly wants Mitch to "come inside him".
> 
> \- I feel like the aftercare is a bit too short so i might edit this later.


End file.
